


Burn in Hell Saint Joan

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Joan Kinney has finally bitten the dust.  These are the thoughts of Brian after the funeral service.





	Burn in Hell Saint Joan

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: : I was inspired to write this after having read **_Concrete Angel_** by Kelley while listening to the song by Martina McBride. This proved to be extremely therapeutic writing this story as it was a major step for me in my own healing and reconciliation of the emotional and mental abuse, which happened to me. Tremendous thanks and gratitude to my dear friend, Debbie, and my Dad, who have been there for me during this recovery and healing. Also my respect and sincere admiration to everyone who has gone through abuse and have ended up coming out that much stronger for surviving it.  
  
No offense is intended whatsoever towards Christianity or Catholicism.  
  
I hope you enjoy this story and I welcome any constructive criticism you may have. Flamers will be disregarded and used to light the fire in my fireplace.  
  
Peace and love,  
 **SilverWolfster**  


* * *

As the crowd departs from the graveside service of Joan Kinney, a solitary figure remains. Staring at the ornate headstone, Brian Kinney is lost in his thoughts.

_Well you wretched old bitch, you’re finally gone! That is something definitely worth drinking to big time. I can just imagine that your last thoughts were that of you being up for and deserving sainthood for all that you did and put up with during your time here._

_Oh what I wouldn’t give to be there when the deeds of your life are brought forward during judgment time. After all, isn’t the overall message of the Bible supposed to be of love and compassion for your fellow man and woman?_

_Wouldn’t they be quite interested to know of all the emotional and mental abuse that you committed, in addition to the physical abused done by dear old Jack. May that fucking son of a bitch rot in Hell._

_What emotional abuse you have the audacity to ask? You know full well what I’m talking about you fucking bitch!! I’m referring to all those times you refused to acknowledge that I was your son. The ever-perpetual condemnation for the way I lived my life. For fucks sake! You even did the fire and brimstone lecture when you came to see me at Kinnetik after you found out I had cancer. No, it was too much to ask that you have love and compassion for your son as he went through a fucking terrifying ordeal. You just had to go on about how all this was part of God’s plan to get me to turn from the sinful life that I was leading. Nope, you were true to form with your Ice Queen persona._

_Don’t even try to deny the mental abuse. Nothing I did was ever good enough for you. You couldn’t allow yourself to be proud of the fact that I was very successful in my chosen career field. Or that at a very young age, I owned my own business and was making a name for myself. Even the fact that I had a son who happened to be your own flesh and blood grandson, and was finding some measure of happiness in my life wasn’t good enough for you._

_Oh no, the ONLY thing you could acknowledge was the fact that I was a proud gay man, and how it was a major embarrassment to you. Firmly convinced that I was doing all of this just to spite you. Not once did you take the time to get to truly know me and form some sort of relationship._

_You know, all of this bullshit you and Jack heaped upon me from day one could’ve made me very bitter and jaded about life, love and relationships. Fuck! Who am I kidding? It nearly did._

_Thank God I had Mikey and Debbie and the rest of the gang while growing up. They all helped keep me somewhat sane during all of this fucking crap. Then there’s Justin. He is my saving grace and permanent ray of sunshine. It’s because of all of them, and especially him, that I’ve been able to learn that it’s all right to open oneself up somewhat to love and being part of an accepting family. I think it definitely goes without saying that if it wasn’t for them, I would’ve gone fucking insane and offed myself long ago. Now wouldn’t that have been quite the scandal for you. However would you have lived down the taint of suicide on top of me being gay? Probably would’ve down right pissed you off but I don’t give a flying fuck._

_I remember all those time of you going on about the importance of carrying on the Kinney legacy. Don’t worry Mother Dearest…I’m sure your precious Claire will continue the fine Kinney tradition of being homophobic assholes. Shit! We’ve already seen the seed starting to sprout and root itself firmly in those demon spawns of hers. Don’t even deny it Joan. It was mainly your influence that prompted John to accuse me of molesting him in the first place. The evidence speaks for itself._

_Oh yes, I can just hear you now in that pompous and righteous tone, admonishing me about being that way to family members and to show more respect. Reality check Joanie! You fuckers haven’t been my family for a very long time. Anyone who knows me knows that I only give respect to those who have earned it and deserve it. You and the rest of this fucked up family never did warrant it. My Liberty family on the other hand do, yes even Melanie._

_According to you, I’m going to burn in Hell because of the lifestyle I chose to live. That may be so, but I was never once the fucking hypocrite that you were all this time. Oh what I wouldn’t give to be there when all this comes to light. To see you try and justify this in a way that makes you come out like a so-called model of virtue. Just to be able to see the lock on your face when you hear of your eternal reward._

Brian feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see Justin standing there. “Brian, it’s time to go. The gang is gonna meet up at Debbie’s. None of them want to hear weeping hysterical Claire again. I guess apparently once was enough.” Brian can’t help but smirk at that.

Hand in hand, they head back to the car. Brian pauses a moment and turns back to look at the headstone one final time.

_May you burn in Hell Saint Joan_


End file.
